


I Can Do Better

by spectrenegade



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, Tests and Examinations, Violence, Where They're Going and How They Got There, being a clever badass, even Shepard has doubts, so why is he in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenegade/pseuds/spectrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the spectre test, they said. It would be fun, they said. When John Shepard hesitantly accepts to be evaluated for a place among the spectre elite, his cake-walk of an evaluation turns into a trial that forces him to doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Loot Crate Prompt #1: Tests and Examinations
> 
> For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers SR2 group prompt contest on Facebook. :D

There was a very big difference between surviving and being a leader. Most people thought that because John had survived on Akuze, he was fit material to be a leader. What kind of leader is the only man to make it out alive? He knew that Admiral Anderson had placed all of his own dreams and ideals into the young commander — but those weren’t _John’s_ burdens to bear. He knew a little bit about the Admiral’s past, about how he had a personal history with the turian Spectre named Saren, and that the whole affair was bittersweet for the Englishman.

But Nihlus being here to evaluate John had been his first clue that something much bigger than himself, bigger than humanity, was happening. Admiral Anderson, Shepard and the crew of the human-turian vessel, the Normandy SR-1 had been sent to pickup some kind of important scientific discovery on the first human colony, Eden Prime. It was an idyllic world that enjoyed comfort but suffered from harsh jealousy; but from the scratchy vidfeed the Normandy had just witnessed, neither were the case. Whatever they were after was valuable enough to cause an immediate attack, John and a team of two sent to the ground to investigate. The look in the Admiral’s eyes, locked with John’s, told the commander all he needed to know: this was important.

They rushed out, having been snubbed by their Spectre guide, right into enemy forces. Surrounded, the odds were overwhelming. When he saw Jenkins fall to the ground, Shepard felt a harsh reality settle into his gut: perhaps he wasn’t the man for the job. Doubts swarmed. Barely back into the fray and already his subordinates were paying the price. But he couldn’t afford to focus on that now. This was his chance, the opportunity the claw himself up from the slums he’d been destined to.

With Geth firing on the remaining pair, John steeled his nerve and charged, guns blazing and his biotics charging him forward. Three flashlights to the right, burnt out as quickly as John noticed them, random opponents flying from Alenko’s support fire. When the crowd had cleared, albeit temporarily, John slowly sunk behind a tall rock for cover. The lieutenant’s question nearly startled John, “How long do you think they can keep this up?” In response, he was tempted to snicker, “Longer than _we_ can, at any rate.” They don’t eat or sleep. Do they need batteries? John imagined the Geth were solar powered, but so little was known about them.

Even as Alenko defended them, John stared at the ground. They needed to be rushing in to save the people of Eden Prime, but the two of them were a far cry from a full cavalry. Pure military might was definitely not in their description. He could feel the red of frustration flooding through his veins, making his face hot and his temper short. It was just then where he swore to never lose another man, looking over at Alenko with determination, only to have his moment interrupted by a hail of sparks.

The lieutenant responded quickly, “I never thought I’d get to see geth. First time, I get shot at.” Struck from his thoughts and weakness, John reacted instinctively, letting loose a shockwave before pulling out his own shotgun. “There are worse firsts.” _Blast!_ “Trust me.” John grinned unseen as he ducked back down. Alenko didn’t seem convinced. “We’re a man down and the Normandy can’t break through the interference.” The man had a good point, the Geth definitely won the numbers game in this situation. As Alenko fired on the approach forces, Shepard ran through possible solutions, all of them having a common variable: they needed to clear this crowd first.

“Any ideas, Shepard?” He stowed the shotgun over his shoulder before pulling out the machine gun at his hips.  “Yeah, a few ideas come to mind — ” A long pause fell as he fiddled with his gun, loading alternative cryo ammo. He raised his hand, a single finger pointing up. “Give me a second.” John stood, firing at the ridge, laughing into the comms as the ones he managed to hit simply froze and knocked over more on their way down. The machines almost seemed puzzled as their fire halted and they started their retreat, probably looking for a way to more efficiently flank the pair. They wouldn’t get that chance as John stepped out from behind safety to fire off another large shockwave, shattering the frozen Geth like shrapnel grenades.

He popped the heat sink on his weapon while turning back to Alenko, standing confident. “Better idea. Let’s go ask _her_.” Pointing into the distance, a stumbling figure was just visible and Shepard had the distinct feeling that it was trouble.


End file.
